The Dinner Pact Postulate
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode 7x18, "The Mommy Observation". It's the year 2034. Nobody but Stuart followed through on that pact made in 2014... right? Maybe not quite. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This story takes place twenty years into the future (from season seven). It follows up on the last scene from episode 7x18 "The Mommy Observation". I felt really sorry for Stuart and I hope that he gets his happy ending. Sheldon wasn't at the apartment when that deal at the end of the episode was made, but the story assumes that he learned of it eventually.**

 **I named Leonard and Penny's son Angelo, because "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency". I also named one of Sheldon and Amy's daughters Samantha, because "When Sheldon Met Amy" by kimbee73 (an amazing story), and the younger one Marie, because Marie Curie. This is basically the Valentine's Day fic, although a bit late. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

After waiting for ten more minutes, Stuart looked around once again, then sighed in defeat. The night was cold and the crowded streets made everything even more depressing. The only person near by was some creepy old man at the flower stand.

Stuart walked over to the parking lot a few feet away, unlocked his car and sat inside, on the driver's seat, his only current comfort being the person sitting next to him.

"No one?", his wife asked him, already knowing the answer.

Stuart still tried to wrap his mind around the whole moment, looking down at the car floor in shame. Eventually, he raised his head, took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes. "No one."

Lucy looked poignantly the same way she did seventeen years prior, when they happened to cross paths in that comic book store. Her facial features were even sharpwr somehow, even through she was forty two. Which was, by then, twelve years younger than him, but he tried not to think about that. The low-cut white dress really accumulated her waist, pressing tightly against her perky breasts, exposing her smooth legs. Her peach flavored perfume burned up Stuart's nostrils, making his shudder.

"Maybe they just forgot", Lucy replied shyly.

Stuart blushed, smiling slightly. "Well, I didn't." He ran a hand through his hair. "They aren't even answering their cells."

Lucy leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips. "And that is what I like about you", she mused.

Stuart looked her in the eyes, putting his hands on the steering wheel. They were both almost laughing at how absurd and even childlish that whole situation was. "Let's go home", Stuart said softly.

"Yeah", Lucy agreed. "Home."

The drive was slow and quiet. Even after the last decide, they were both still amazed by the look of Pasadena. So many incredibly high buildings, so many lights and billboards. There were even 3D commericials on the buildings and stores. Lucy blinked, gazing at Stuart for a second.

"You look pretty handsome in this", Lucy commented, avoiding the urge to look away, and keep her mouth closed. "You should dress up more often."

Stuart nodded his head, taking a moment to look Lucy over. "Well, I can see that you thought of this occasion with just as much of... appreciation."

She surprised himself by planting a kiss on his neck, while he was still driving, a block away, and he surprised her by pulling her into a deep kiss right outside the building they lived in. They were both surprised by the make out session that they engaged in, into the elevator, happy about the broken security camera for the first time.

But it was natural, after all. They hadn't had much time for each other until recently, mostly due to business related things, and they were both quite saddened by the outcome of the planned meeting. But now, they were alone, dressed up, and they had each other.

Stuart pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the apartment door, Lucy's lips still pressed tightly against his. He opened the door and walked inside, together with Lucy, her body leaning into his. She pushed the door closed with his foot. They didn't bother to turn the lights on. Lucy gently bit at Stuart's lower lip, and he trailed his hand up her dress.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. All eight of them-Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Claire-had jumped up, standing away from the chairs and the couch they had been using for hiding. They were all dressed for "special occasion", so to say: suits, tuxedos, dresses.

Of course, upon seeing the sight at the door, all of them turned silent, some froze in place, Leonard looked away and covered his eyed with his hand, and Sheldon screamed and hid behind the couch again. Lucy gasped and held Stuart's hand, taking his hand and looking at the crowd with wide eyes. Stuart's face turned pale.

"How did they come in?", Stuart wondered.

"Amy has the key", Lucy explained silently. If she had been a few years younger and hadn't known those people so well, she would have locked herself ih the bathroom immediately.

"We thought that it would be nice to surprise you, and give Stuart a chance to finally have a big party in his own home", Leonard explained, still looking away, hand over his eyes. "And since Amy had the key and Lucy's birthday was coming up, we figured..."

"And that would mean I'm even with Stuart since that prank a year ago", Howard said.

"I told them what a terrible idea that was!", Sheldon insisted, still hiding behind the couch.

Lucy grew a bit more relaxed, her breathing slowing down. A grin appeared on Stuart's face. "You remembered?", he noticed.

"Of course we did!", Penny exclaimed. "We made the deal, right? We may not... hang out with you and Lucy as well as with the others, but we do care for you. And we live by our words."

"And, after all, Lucy is my second "bestie"", Amy said, gazing at the younger woman.

"I had to remind them, every single one", Sheldon replied, standing up. "My eidetic memory..."

"Shut up", Amy mumbled.

"We expected you, only not here", Lucy admitted. "Neil is staying at her grandmother's. I mean, my mom."

Penny nodded her hand in the sign of understanding. "Yeah. Emily and Angelo are at my dad." She cringed at the mere idea of them straying at Beverly's.

"Joel is with Bernadette's parents", Howard announced. "Probably getting scarred for life", he mumbled, groaning as Bernadette elbowed him in the ribs.

Amy grinned. "Samantha and Sheldon jr. are at a sleepover. And their friends'. Finally!" Sheldon just rolled his eyes in the response. "Marie is at my mom", Amy added, a bit less enthusiastically.

"We just hired a nanny", Raj replied, sounding almost ashamed. Claire just giggled, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

All ten friends had a great fun until late at night, sharing stories from the past and making future arrangements.

And Stuart once again realized how having hope and keeping promises can be rewarding, more often than one would think.


End file.
